Two Little Helpers
by NuclearGummyBearz
Summary: The world of Inuyasha is in peace thanks to two certain people. But who are they? The helpers of course! Why did they choose these certain travelers among all the others? Read to find out!


**Hey people of FanFiction! SupahSizePowerFruit783 and I (NuclearGummyBearz) are working on this story together! (SupahSizePowerFruit783): Hi peoplzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! XD X3 Love the OC's! And story, or I will find you, and make you regret it! O.O (NuclearGummyBearz:) Okay SupahSizePowerFruit783! Enough threats!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha, sadly, only the OC's and the fic.**

Inuyasha and the others were taking a nice break from fighting baddies. Naraku was their only real problem, except for that Kik-Bitch that always stalks Inuyasha.

They were walking on an open path, which was deserted. Save one tree they were resting by. When out of the clear gray sky, a dark black dragon came in their midst. As it came closer, Inuyasha drew out Tetsaiga and shouted, "Finally some excitement in my life! Adamant Barrage!"

The dragon roared in immense pain from the attack and a little kitten on a clear blue cloud came streaking down to the beast.

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to stop attacking for now, "They each have a huge chunk of Sacred Jewel Shards!"

At this, Inuyasha did his infamous "Keh" and ran towards the great beast with a diamond shard in its neck, head, and heart.

When the dragon finally met the ground heaving, the demon kitten rushed by its side. Pretty soon, the kitten turned in to a young girl, around the age of eighteen, about five foot seven in height, light blue hair -almost white- with cat ears set atop her head while the rest went down to her waist, with emerald eyes set on her face. In perfect harmony with the curves of her body, a long sleeved purple kimono with a golden obi with a bow to add some pizzazz.

She rushed over to the great black demon sobbing her eyes out and her shaking hands glowing with intense blue energy. "Everything will be all right; I'm so sorry, so sorry...this is all my fault…"

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "Stop! We might've killed somebody's family! And the shards AREN'T tainted, so lay off!" With that, he sheathed Tetsaiga; and walked over to the two.

The girl shrieked in horror and disbelief when he approached them, sending him behind Kagome in an instant. The girl also took out her shuriken, prepared for long-distance battle before they came any closer.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Sango said politely, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yea right, that's what they all said. Including that bastard Naraku!" the girl spat out his name in disgust.

"Where did you see him?" the now-curious Inuyasha blurted out.

"Hmm… so you know him eh? Well why should I tell you? You almost killed my little sister!"

With those words, the mighty dragon glowed gold, and transformed to a young girl, looking the age of fourteen. She had amber eyes, brown hair to her mid-back, had on a yellow kimono, green obi with the ends flowing out, and a long brown coat that went past her knees.

There was a bloody gash where the diamond rested, in each area of hits. Everyone was speechless, for she stood about the same height as her sister, with the wounds now completely healed.

Her sister now turned around and embraced her fully, tears of joy streaming down her face. Then she turned to the travelers that attacked them and said, while her shuriken disintegrated, "This is my little sister, Umera, and I'm Riyu! Who are you guys?"

Almost immediately, Miroku stepped forward, and introduced himself to both girls who seemed very uncomfortable. Then the woman with the boomerang slapped him across the face and dragged him back. "So sorry, Miroku can be a bit of a…. _Ladies man_. I'm Sango."

A little fox-demon interrupted her with an excited shout of, "Hi I'm Shippo!" Then finally the other girl in an odd uniformed outfit said something.

"Kagome is my name and this is Inuyasha. He wants to apologize for what he did. Right Inuyasha?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Keh."

"OSWARI!" And with this magical word, he face planted into the ground.

Riyu looked amused, yet troubled. "What's wrong?" inquired Sango, "If it's about Miroku-"

"No it's just that… I can't help but to think that I've seen Inuyasha somewhere before… Does he look familiar to you Umera?"

Umera simply shook her head, which seemed to bother Riyu a lot.

"You're always so talkative Umera! Are you sure you're okay?"

Umera shook her head in a negative way and pointed to her throat; then glared at the now upright Inuyasha.

Riyu's emerald eyes widened and she joined in on Umera's glaring. Before long, everyone was staring at him, with the exception of him of course. Inuyasha soon shouted aloud, "What did I do?"

Riyu's eyes, burning with rage yelled, "EITHER YOU SLIT HER THROAT AND I COULD'NT HEAL IT COMPLETELY, YOU MADE HER SCREAM IN PAIN SO MUCH SHE CAN'T USE HER VOICE FOR A WHILE OR she just needs some water. So Umera, do you need water?" her voice now sugary-sweet.

She only shook her head in complete disgust, rushed at Inuyasha and started yelling at him, "WHY'D YOU FRIGGIN' TRY TO KILL ME? I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU GUYS!"

Kagome only answered for her now trembling partner, "We thought you were trying to kill us, since you were flying so hurriedly towards us." saying this with sweat drop running down her pale face.

Awestruck, Umera simply stated, "I came because hearts were troubled." Even Riyu blinked at this, then giggled understanding and turning a slight pink.

"Keh! We're always troubled! With Naraku on the loose…" Inuyasha stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh wow… you actually do say something other than keh." Riyu said to tick him off, and it worked.

"Anyway you don't have to worry about Naraku any longer, he's the _least_ of your problems right now." Umera added, also as a matter of factly.

Seeing their confused faces Riyu looked at Umera and said, "Shall we explain?"

"Gladly."

Transforming in to their black animal forms, Riyu jumped on her cloud and they rode off. In about eight seconds after they disappeared off the horizon, they could be seen again, this time Riyu and Umera, both as humans, rode on Riyu's cloud. Each of them has a bizarre object in hand.

As they landed, the travelers noticed that the bizarre objects were, in fact, body parts. Riyu was holding a heart in hand, blood still gushing from the clean cuts that took it off where it belonged. Yet what was in Umera's hand made all of their jaws drop, for it was a head. Not just any head though, it was Naraku's head.

"YOU KILLED NARAKU?" They shouted in unison as Miroku opened his right hand, uncovered it, and revealed that his wind tunnel was, in fact, gone. Everyone was astounded and overjoyed. Kagome jumped for joy and Sango squealed. Miroku was still mystified, looking from his hand to Riyu to Umera and back again. Inuyasha was the only one somber, apparently wanting to kill Naraku for himself, until Kagome glomped him, sending them both to the ground as Kagome laughed.

The girls both made a spring of fire in their hand, Riyu's a leafy green whilst Umera's was a sunny yellow. Naraku's head screamed as the fire disintegrated his remains, and his heart beat for the last time.

**(NuclearGummyBearz:) NARAKU'S DEAD! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! Or at least in our version. (SupahSizePowerFruit783:) Well he might come back…NEXT CHAPTER! Nooo, I Would never do that! Next on my victim list is none other than *puking* Kik-Bitch. (Kikyo) (NuclearGummyBearz:) Clean up that puke! Any way Riyu is my OC while Umera is Fruity's. Please R & R!**


End file.
